With the increasing use of smart phones and other electronic devices in an automobile, charging capability must be provided within the confines of the automobile. Oftentimes, electronic devices require the use of a USB port to connect the electronic device to a source of charging electricity. This can be accomplished by the use of a device which is inserted into a charging port or by use of an adaptor inserted into a port formally known as a “cigarette lighter” socket.
One charging device used in automobiles is, based upon its shape, commonly referred to as a “bullet charger”. These devices have been miniaturized to the point that it is difficult to keep track of them within the shifting environments of an interior of an automobile. Therefore, it is necessary to keep track of the location of these bullet chargers so that they do not get lost within an automobile.
The bullet chargers consist of an elongated body having opposed side spring electrical contacts located on opposite sides of an insulating body. A lower extremity or terminal, distal end, usually includes a spring biased connection button for connection with one polarity of an electric terminal located at the base of the charging port or cigarette lighter socket. The opposed electrical side contacts provide the opposite polarity contact located on the side wall of the charging port or cigarette lighter socket.
At an exposed proximal end of the cylindrical body, is located one or two USB ports. An indicator light is usually also found at the proximal end to indicate a secure connection between a USB charging cable and the bullet charger.